Lemonade
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Il n'y à pas vraiment de scénario, c'est une suite de lemon, mais ce ne sont pas non plus des PWP, c'est quand même un peu structuré au début. En bref, pour ceux qui n'aime pas attendre une éternité dans une fic pour avoir le lemon, enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Lemonade

**Pairings: **… Euh... Un peu de tout, enfin vous verrez u_u

**Rating**: M.

**Note**: C'est une fic qu'on écrit, moi et **Raiu-chan **via cette merveilleuse technologie qu'est msn. Chaque chapitre sera un lemon légèrement structuré, mais le lemon reste le principal.

**Raiu**: Donc voilà le premier chapitre d'un délire de deux auteurs ( qui à dit complétement folles ? Bon c'est vrai que quand on voit les pairings prévus...XD) Ah ! Et j'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à Eric Clutter car c'est son anniversaire ^^.

**Akisa**: Remarque c'est sur qu'avec nos pairings débiles xD J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre qui est dédire à **Eric Clutter** pour son anniverssaire.

**QUI FAIT QUOI**: Il y aura cette petite (grosse) partie à chaque chapitre, c'est pour dire qui à fait quel personnage. Ici, **Raiu** à fait Daemon et **Moi** G.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lemonade~<strong>

**Premier chapitre**

G, le sulfureux bras droit du Vongola Primo, était actuellement en train de fumer dans un petit salon traditionnel japonais, en compagnie du gardien de la brume, Daemon Spade. Ce dernier s'ennuyait d'ailleurs royalement et décida de s'amuser un peu avec le gardien de la tempête, lui volant le rouleau de tabac qui se consumait au coin de ses lèvres, s'attirant les foudres du regard de braise de son collègue.

**G****:** Rend moi ma clope ananas de merde !

**Spade****:** Nufufu~ C'est mauvais pour la santé.

**G****:** Et ta connerie, elle est pas mauvaise peut-être ?

**Spade****: **Mais moi elle est cent pour cent naturelle~

**G****:** Et bah mes clopes aussi ! R'garde c'qu'Hayato m'a donner, les cigarettes d'l'époque moderne !

Le tatoué aux cheveux rouges sortit de la poche de son jean un paquet de cigarette orné du label écologie et marqué du mot « BIO » écrit en vert. Il sourit, fier de lui, mais l'illusionniste rit légèrement avant de répondre.

**Spade****:** Nufufun~ Génial, tu as rallongé ton espérance de vie de trois moi, bravo !

**G****: **On est déjà mort ! Enfoiré...

**Spade****: **Mais moi aussi je t'aime~

Le gardien de la tempête avait attraper celui de la brume au col, le foudroyant du regard. Ce dernier, plus amusé qu'autre chose, en profita et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis qui ne réagit pas, trop sur le cul pour le faire, laissant donc l'occasion à Daemon d'approfondir en ajoutant sa langue. G se surprit à répondre au baiser, totalement dominé par l'expérience dont faisait preuve le traître. Cependant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'illusionniste ricana.

**Spade****: **Ugetsu serait ravi de savoir que tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre t'embrasser aussi facilement.

**G****:** Ahbacékkeu...

Le gardien de la tempête rougit, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de son tatouage et de ses cheveux. Puis il détourna le regard, seulement, lorsque Daemon se moqua de lui, il lui lança un regard provocateur.

**Spade****:** Quelle réponse intelligente. Nufufu~

**G****: **Tche, parle pour toi, j'me d'mande c'que f'ra Arawdy quand il sera ça, hein ?

**Spade****:** On est un couple très libre tu sais, je vais juste avoir un peu de mal à marché pendant un ou deux jours.

**G****:** … Nan... Me dis pas que... T'es l'uke Dae' ? … Moi qui croyais qu't'étais un seme en puissance...

**Spade**: Je ne suis pas l'uke, on alterne. Pourquoi, tu veux une preuve ?

L'illusionniste de la première génération Vongola venait de passer ses bras autour de la taille du gardien de la tempête, attirant ce dernier contre lui.

**G:** Chuis sûr que t'es nul à la place du dominant.

**Spade**: Très bien.

**G**: Tche, j'ai hâte d'voir ça, que j'me marre !

Même si il ne le montrait pas, la fierté sur dimensionnée du gardien de la brume en avait pris un coup. Il plaqua le bras droit du Primo contre le mur le plus proche. Spade l'embrassa avant de migrer dans son cou, souriant en sentant le gardien gémir et frissonner.

**Spade**: Ah, je crois avoir trouvé ton point faible. Nufufu~

**G**: Enfoir... Nh...

G avait rejeté la tête en arrière tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de Daemon, l'autre plaqué sur le mur derrière lui pour l'aider à tenir sur ses jambes qui tremblaient sous le poids du plaisir. Cependant il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le traître pressa un genou contre son entrejambe et lui fit un joli suçon à la base du cou. Les joues rouges et la respiration haletante, il ne protesta pas lorsqu'il se fit pousser sur un canapé gigantesque et moelleux créer à l'aide d'illusions ou l'illusionniste le surplomba.

**Spade**: Tu va voir si je suis nul en tant que seme.

**G**: J'attends d'voir... ça...

Le gémissement et le regard provocateur de l'homme au regard de braise aurait suffit à faire bander n'importe qui, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire se sentir Daemon à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ce dernier déboutonna la chemise de G et put mettre tout les talents de sa langue à profit, parsemant le torse du gardien de la tempête et morsure et de baiser mouillés. Le bras droit du Primo tenta d'ouvrir le bouton de son jean qui appuyait douloureusement sur son sexe tendu, ce que l'illusionniste remarqua bien vite.

**Spade**: Laisse moi m'occuper de ça.

Le gardien de la brume retira le pantalon de son homologue de la tempête et commença une caresse sur le membre de ce dernier au travers du sous-vêtement pour le frustrer. Il ne dit rien lorsque G enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa pour taire ses gémissements, le frustrant un peu plus à l'aide de sa main, ce qui fit se cambrer le tatoué.

**G**: Plus... Dae' ! Hhn !

**Spade**: Supplie moi.

**G**: Dae'... S... S'te plait... Donne m'en plus ! Anh...

**Spade**: Nufufu~ Je pense que ça devrait aller.

Daemon, fier de lui, s'abaissa et se mit à laper doucement le sexe du gardien de la tempête, ayant finalement décidé de le frustrer encore plus. Ce dernier se mit à grogner d'impatience, rejetant la tête en arrière tout en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, ravalant son orgueil digne d'un certain Superbi Squalo, il prononça d'une voix rauque et emplie de désir.

**G**: Onegaï... Daemon-sama.

L'illusionniste écarquilla les yeux en entendant le suffixe qui le fit se tendre encore plus et il murmura que cela méritait une récompense avant de prendre en bouche le membre de G qui se mit à gémir sans aucune gêne, écartant un peu plus les jambes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un liquide chaud se déverser dans sa gorge alors que l'archer se cambrait. Il remonta après avoir retirer sa chemise tout en se léchant les lèvres tandis que G tentait de reprendre son souffle.

**Spade**: Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatiguer ?

**G**: Je... Vais très bien...

**Spade**: Alors c'est partit pour la suite.

**G**: J'attends qu'ça.

Le gardien de la brume introduit deux de ses doigts entre les lèvres de G et lui ordonna de sucer tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos à l'aide de son autre main. Le gardien de la tempête se mit à sucer et lécher les phalanges d'une manière sensuelle tout en plongeant ses prunelles de feu dans celles de son futur amant qui gémit de contentement, retirant à contre cœur ses doigts de la bouche de l'archer avant de les mener à son intimité et de les y introduire d'un seul coup, susurrant à l'oreille de G de se détendre.

**G**: Doucement ! … Mal... Gnh...

**Spade**: Supporte le G, sinon tu aura beaucoup plus mal tout à l'heure.

Il fit bouger ses doigts pour détendre l'anneau de chair de son partenaire et l'embrassa afin de le détourner de la douleur, le laissant s'accrocher à son cou alors qu'il cherchait activement le point qui ferait voir les étoiles à G, qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à trouvé. Le bras droit du Primo gémit longuement, le regard voilé de plaisir, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, faisant couler un léger filet de sang le long de son menton que Daemon s'empressa de lécher, exciter par le liquide carmin.

Il retira ses doigts et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le laisser tomber au sol, bien vite suivit de son boxer qui suivit le même sort. Il questionna G du regard quand à la suite et ce dernier lui jeta un regard empli de défi tout en écartant le plus qu'il put les jambes, se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Il ne dit qu'un mot.

**G**: Viens.

Daemon s'enfonça lentement dans l'intimité de G pour en pas le blesser, même si ce dernier poussa malgré tout une plainte de douleur tout en griffant le dos de l'illusionniste, lui demandant d'attendre tout en serrant les dents. Le gardien de la brume s'immobilisa difficilement, ayant très envie de continuer, et attendit que l'archer se fasse à sa présence.

Le gardien de la tempête reprit difficilement sa respiration puis fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de son homologue de la brume. Une fois ses deux mains sur les hanches de Daemon, il prit une grande inspiration et appuya d'un coup pour faire entrer entièrement son partenaire en lui, poussant un cri de douleur en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que quelques larmes coulaient de ses paupières closes.

Daemon soupira, l'extase se peignant sur son visage, lorsqu'il fut entrer jusqu'à la garde dans le fourreau de chair de son amant du moment. Il embrassa ce dernier pour l'aider à surmonter la douleur et se mit à faire de léger va et viens, s'attirant de petites plaintes de douleur. Puis G posa son front contre le sien, le fixant droit dans les yeux tout en gémissant de plaisir et de douleur mêlé.

Le gardien de la brume accéléra ses mouvements et put se rassasier du cri de contentement de son partenaire lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate grâce à un énième coup de rein. Cependant alors qu'il s'appliquait à toucher cette tâche enfouit en lui à chaque coup de butoir, G l'embrassa pour étouffer l'expression orale de son plaisir, sa fierté reprenant le dessus.

Spade, souhaitant faire céder le gardien de la tempête, accéléra ses coups de reins et, lorsque G rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant inconsciemment son cou, il saisit l'occasion et le parsema de baisers et de petites morsures, souriant en sentant l'autre être très réactif à ce nouveau contact. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit le point culminant arriver, il accéléra ses coups de hanches.

**G**: Je... Je vais... !

**Spade**: Te retiens... pas.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix si particulière de l'illusionniste lui dire de ne pas se retenir, il se libéra entre leur deux torses dans un long râle rauque qui aurait fait bander un cadavre dans la chambre froide de Lussuria, bien vite suivit de Daemon qui se libéra à l'intérieur de son intimité en gémissant longuement. Il se retira ensuite et s'allongea sur G, le canapé offrant peu de place.

**Spade**: Nufufu~ Alors ?

**G**: Je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal.

**Spade**: Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

G l'embrassa tout en lui caressant lascivement le dos alors que Daemon fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux flamboyant, les lui glissant derrière l'oreille. Le gardien de la tempête le laissa faire, après tout Spade avait beau être un peu étrange, il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ce genre de chose, il se repositionna légèrement et sentit un petit frisson de douleur dans le bas de son dos.

**G**: Je sens à peine la douleur. Et toi t'es mort rien qu'au premier round !

**Spade**: Si tu veux vraiment ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine, c'est quand tu veux~

**G**: Après toi Dae'...

Alors que l'illusionniste allait se jeter sur son partenaire de jeu pour remettre ça, le Vongola Primo, Giotto Vongola ou Ieyasu Sawada, entra dans la pièce, les joues adorablement rouges, les regardant fixement, même si son regard tentait de fuir, on voyait qu'il essayait de faire honneur à son titre et de ne pas se mettre à bégayer juste à cause d'un petit truc de rien du tout.

**Giotto**: Bon maintenant que vous avez fini vous pouvez peut-être venir vous matérialisez pour assister à la réunion du Decimo.

**Spade**: Nufufu~ J'avais oublier cette réunion.

**G**: Boss c'est... Je ! Je peux tout vous expliquer !

Le gardien de la tempête tenta de cacher son érection tandis que Giotto détournait le regard et que Daemon ronronnait de plaisir, amusé par la tournure que prenait la situation. Cependant, G, qui essayait de se calmer, changea de suite d'avis en sentant le souffle chaud de l'illusionniste sur sa nuque.

**G**: On à le droit à cinq minutes ?

**Spade**: Nufufu~ Je crois que notre cher Boss est au bord de la surchauffe neuronale~

**G**: Boss attendez nous dans la salle on arrive !

**Spade**: Allez juste cinq petites minutes.

G soupira de soulagement en voyant Giotto quitter la pièce, leur accordant les cinq minutes. Daemon quant à lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire, réglant le chronomètre de sa montre juste pour faire passer le temps. Ensuite G le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit très sérieusement;

**G**: J'te met au défi d'me faire jouir deux fois en cinq minutes.

**Spade**: … Et j'ai quoi si je perd ?

**G**: … Le droit d'recommencer ?

**Spade**: Je crois que je vais faire exprès de perdre~

**G**: Fais c'que tu veux mais grouille toi, ça passe vite cinq minutes !

Daemon le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une minute et commença à caresser le membre de nouveau érigé de son partenaire qui fit une moue légèrement boudeuse et incroyablement sexy en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en lui disant que sa main ne suffirait pas. Le gardien de la brume le prit au mot et, esquissant un sourire digne d'un certain prince psychopathe, il le questionna du regard en le prenant directement en bouche.

G poussa un cri de satisfaction et se mit à gémir à gorge déployé tout en caressant les cheveux de Daemon pour l'encourager à continuer. Ce dernier se démena en jouant de sa langue sur le sexe tendu, il réussi à faire venir le gardien de la tempête assez rapidement et se lécha les lèvres en lui annonçant qu'il restait deux minutes. L'archer lui sourit puis se redressa en poussant l'illusionniste à s'asseoir puis se mit à genoux devant lui.

**G**: Puisque tu veux perdre, autant ne pas te laisser l'occasion de le faire une deuxième fois. Hm ?

Spade gémit légèrement quand le bras droit du Primo se mit à embrasser et à mordiller la peau de son ventre, puis il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui laisser de la place afin de continuer ce qu'il faisait. G prit le membre tendu dans sa main et le lécha doucement sur toute la longueur avant d'en embrasser le bout. L'illusionniste enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux couleur sang et lui murmura d'aller plus loin. L'archer le prit en bouche mais s'arrêta à la moitié, faisant glisser sa langue contre le sexe de son amant actuel qui gémit de frustration et mit légèrement sa fierté de côté.

**Spade**: G... S'il te plait... Arrête de jouer.

**G**: Montre moi, ce que tu veux que je fasse. Avec tes mains.

Le gardien de la tempête déposa un autre baiser sur le bout du sexe de Daemon tout en caressant la base de sa main. Le possesseur de la lentille démoniaque déglutit avant d'appliquer le rythme qu'il désirait sur son membre en usant de ses mains qu'il plaça dans les cheveux de G, lui soufflant avec amusement;

**Spade**: Comme ça espèce de sadique.

L'archer se laissa faire, suivant le rythme des mains de Daemon dans ses cheveux, jouant de sa langue sur le membre de ce dernier, se délectant des gémissements du traître qui le prévint que sa jouissance était proche, ce qui le fit accélérer la cadence, le prenant le plus profond qu'il pouvait en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer. Spade se libéra dans sa bouche en poussant un long gémissement et il avala sans broncher puis se redressa pour venir s'asseoir sur les cuisses de l'illusionniste.

**G**: J'ai changer d'avis, même si tu gagnes t'aura l'droit d'recommencer. Donc.

G appuya sa phrase en s'empalant de lui même sur la virilité de nouveau tendue du gardien de la brume qui soupira d'extase en sentant la chaleur autour de son membre. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'archer, il se mit à bouger en rythme, faisant gémir son partenaire qui avait l'air insatiable et qui enroula ses bras autour du cou de Daemon pour se serrer contre lui.

**Spade**: Nufufu~

**G**: Plus vite...

Spade accéléra ses mouvements tout en faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos de G, lui caressant le bas des reins. Mais ce dernier lui attrapa une main et vint la posé sur sa propre virilité douloureusement tendue tout en gémissant, le suppliant silencieusement. L'illusionniste comprit le message et fit glisser sa main sur le sexe durcit, bougeant sa main en décaler avec le rythme qu'il appliquait dans l'intimité du gardien, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à ce dernier.

Cependant, G, qui retenait ses gémissements, ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir en jurant dans un Italien parfait lorsque Daemon se mit à cajoler son membre en même temps qu'il continuait de le pilonner de l'intérieur. Spade ne lui laissa pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il allait bientôt jouir et accéléra la cadence puis se libéra dans l'intimité du gardien de la tempête tandis que ce dernier faisait de même entre leurs deux torses.

**Spade**: Six minutes. Ah, quel dommage, j'ai perdu.

**G**: … Six minutes ? O Dio, Giotto va nous tuer ! Vite vite vite ! Mais lève toi merde !

L'archer se rhabilla tant bien que mal, souffrant légèrement au niveau des reins, il paniquait réellement. Daemon ne put s'empêcher de prendre tout son temps pour faire enrager G afin de le faire paniquer encore plus. Ayant remis son jean, le gardien de la tempête trébucha à cause de la petite table basse, se retrouvant contre le torse de Daemon qui le retint et lui remit correctement sa cravate.

**Spade**: Mais ne t'inquiètes pas il comprendra. Aller tu es tout beau, on peut y aller.

G acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de Daemon. Arriver juste devant, il se retourna pour embrasser langoureusement l'illusionniste, qui mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, prit par surprise. Puis, il quitta la pièce en lançant un regard enflammé au gardien de la brume.

**G**: On continuera ce soir, soit pas frustrer~

**Spade**: Nufufu~ Tu es plus intéressant que je ne le pensais, G.

_**.Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila, maintenant vous allez devoir patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui devrait sortir sous peu vu tout le stock de lemon qu'on à~ Je pensais donner des indices sur le prochain couples mais ça serait trop facile à découvrir, donc je vous laisse réfléchir tout seuls comme des grands x)<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre: **Lemonade

**Pairings: **… Euh... Un peu de tout, enfin vous verrez u_u

**Rating**: M.

**Note**: C'est une fic qu'on écrit, moi et **Raiu-chan **via cette merveilleuse technologie qu'est msn. Chaque chapitre sera un lemon légèrement structuré, mais le lemon reste le principal.

**Raiu**: Hello j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu moins long que le chapitre précédent mais trés bien quand même. Si ça l'est pas, c'est la faute à Aki ! *SBAM* Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

**Akisa**: Comment ça ma faute à moi ? =O L'écouter pas elle dit n'importe quoi, vous allez adorer ce chapitre d'abord u_u Namého ! Et pis, au prochain chapitre, elle fera moins sa fière~ *SBAAFFF* Enjoy yaoi~

**QUI FAIT QUOI**: Je pense que tout le monde s'en doute mais c'est **Moi** qui est fait mon petit Basil adorer et **Raiu** qui est fait notre petit prince adoré, Bel !

* * *

><p><strong>~Lemonade~<strong>

**Deuxième chapitre**

Le prince de la Varia marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du grand Manoir italien, regagnant sa chambre, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Puis il vit le petit CEDEF, Basilicum qui avait l'air complètement perdu, affichant un sourire sadique, il se dit que finalement l'après midi ne s'annonçait pas si ennuyante que ça.

**Bel**: Tu cherches quelque chose, roturier ?

Il vit le châtain se retourner et sourire, il semblait rassuré de voir quelqu'un, apparemment il ne se doutait pas que le blond était l'un des Varias les plus dangereux et qu'ils étaient actuellement seul dans un couloir très peu fréquenté. Il s'approcha du prince et lui fit un grand sourire.

**Basil**: Belphegor-dono ! Je me suis perdu en essayant de trouver la sortie... Vous pourriez m'aider ? Je ferais ce que vous voulez en échange !

Bel sentit son sourire s'élargir un peu plus et il s'avança d'une démarche féline puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, comme pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne se moquait pas de lui et qu'il ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou dés que l'occasion se présenterais.

**Bel**: Tout ce que je veux hein ?

**Basil**: Oui !

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Alors suis moi.

Le prince prit la main de Basilicum dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le fit entrer et le laissa s'avancer en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé. Basil resta dos à Bel et observa le lit qui était d'une taille gigantesque. Il n'avait pas compris ou voulait en venir le blond, étant décidément trop naïf.

**Basil**: On peut sortir par ici Belphegor-dono ?

**Bel**: Tu as bien dis que tu ferais tout ce que je veux, hn ? Alors, d'abord on le fait et après je te conduirais dehors.

**Basil**: Oh je vois, c'est d'accord !

Lorsque le châtain se retourna pour lui faire face, Bel n'était qu'à quelque millimètres de son visage et l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune CEDEF, ce dernier fut surpris et s'apprêta à repousser le blond mais il posa simplement ses mains sur le torse du prince, après tout un marché était un marché, et puis il fallait avouer que Bel embrassait vraiment bien.

Le blond cassa le baiser puis partie embrasser le cou de Basil. Il glissa ensuite sa main sous la chemise du châtain et caressa doucement la peau douce du torse qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune membre du CEDEF rougit, il n'avait jamais eut ce genre de relation, que ce soit avec une fille ou avec un garçon. Mais il ne se débattit pas, se laissant pousser sur le lit gigantesque par le prince.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de stresser quand Bel sortit un couteau de sa veste et lui dit que si il ne bougeait pas il ne devrait pas lui faire de mal. Lorsqu'il sentit la lame glisser le long de son torse afin de défaire ses vêtements, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement, ce qui créa une entaille au niveau de son nombril.

**Basil**: Itaï...

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Je t'avais dis de pas bouger~

**Basil**: Pardon...

Le prince se mit à lécher le liquide carmin, appuyant par moment avec ses dents autour de la blessure pour que ça saigne un peu plus. Puis lorsqu'il eut finit, il remonta pour embrasser Basil, mêlant le goût métallique du sang au baiser. Il retira ensuite les vêtements en lambeau du châtain et entreprit de l'embrasser au niveau du torse.

**Basil**: Hm... Belphegor-dono je... Je n'ai jamais...

**Bel**: Laisse toi faire et tout ira bien.

Bel lui sourit de manière rassurante, ce dont personne ne le soupçonnait d'être capable, puis il l'embrassa pour le calmer et entreprit de descendre toujours plus bas, embrassant chaque parcelles de peau à découvert. Basil l'observa faire en paniquant intérieurement et commença à trembler légèrement, essayant de penser à autre chose.

Lorsque le châtain vit le prince retirer son pantalon et frotter sa joue contre son membre prisonnier du boxer, il retint un gémissement de plaisir et, de peur, se recula, se retrouvant le dos collé contre la tête de lit, les joues rouges et les jambes repliées contre lui.

**Bel**: Tu as dis que tu ferais ce que je veux. Alors tiens ta promesse, Ushishishi~

Le prince s'approcha à quatre pattes, d'une allure féline de prédateur, et tira légèrement sur les chevilles de Basil pour l'obliger à déplier les jambes. Le châtain se figea, puis se laissa faire docilement, n'osant plus bouger. C'est vrai, il avait fait une promesse, alors il devait la tenir. Bel, constatant la passivité du CEDEF, ce qui le contenta, fit glisser le boxer de Basil tout en se réjouissant des rougissements de se dernier.

**Bel**:Je vais te sucer royalement, Ushishishi~

Quelque part dans le manoir des Varia, au même moment, on pu entendre une voix blasée prononcer un « Déchu~ ». Basil rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et déglutit, n'arrivant même pas à formuler correctement une phrase, comme si aligner des mots bout à bout semblait être devenu impossible pour lui.

**Basil**: Je-c'est-que-en-fait-j'ai...

**Bel**: Hm ?

**Basil**: J'ai jamais fait ça... Je... Je sais pas... Ce que je dois faire...

**Bel**: Tu as juste à me laisser entendre ta jolie voix. Ushishishi~

Le blond, qui s'était arrêter quelques minutes pour encourager le plus jeune à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, retourna au bas ventre du châtain en léchant et mordillant son torse puis prit son membre en bouche sans aucune hésitation. Basil écarquilla les yeux et ne chercha même pas à retenir un gémissement, se demandant plutôt pourquoi il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Pendant ce temps Belphegor s'appliquait à lui donner la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie même si le jeune CEDEF n'avait pas d'expérience antérieure afin de comparer.

Basil hésita longuement puis rouvrit les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du prince, faisant tomber le diadème sur le lit en gémissant. Le prince s'empressa de remettre ce qui faisait de lui un membre de la royauté en place sur ses cheveux et accéléra ses mouvements, encouragé par les mains du châtain simplement posées dans ses cheveux. Puis, alors que le plus jeune gémissait à gorge déployée, sans comprendre ce qui lui arriva il se libéra dans la bouche du blond en un long gémissement.

**Bel**: Ushishishi, délicieux~

Le prince se lécha les lèvres, bien qu'il avait faillit avaler de travers. Il regarde Basil qui était encore à moitié dans les vapes, la respiration saccadée, l'orgasme ayant été un peu fort pour lui pour une première fois. Bel remonta l'embrasser pour l'aider à revenir à la réalité puis lui fit plusieurs suçons au niveau de la jugulaire alors que le châtain revenait peu à peu sur terre. Le blond posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de Basil, les appuyant un peu.

**Bel**: Vas-y.

**Basil**: He-Hein ?

Le jeune CEDEF regardait les doigts de son futur amant, ne sachant que faire. Bel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la naïveté dont faisait preuve Basil. Il prit la main de ce dernier et lui lécha les doigts quelques secondes avant de le lâcher et de remettre ses propres doigts contre les lèvres du plus jeune.

**Bel**: Fais pareil...

Le châtain hésita quelques instant puis sortir timidement le bout de sa langue pour lécher doucement les doigts du prince, les joues adorablement rouges. Belphegor poussa un léger soupir de plaisir en sentant la langue de Basil s'enrouler autour de ses phalanges et finit même par rire un peu en disant au jeune CEDEF qu'il le chatouillait. Ce dernier s'arrêta en rougissant.

**Basil**: Dé-dé-dé-désolé...

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner.

Le Varia de la tempête fit glisser sa main le long du dos de Basil avant d'introduire un à un ses doigts dans l'intimité de son jeune amant. Ce dernier sursauta et s'accrocha au cou de Bel tout en gémissant de douleur, tentant de refermer les jambes pour faire partir la présence étrangère en lui.

**Bel**: Détends toi. Ça fera moins mal après.

Le blond s'était placé entre les jambes de Basil pour l'empêcher de les refermer. Il l'embrassa pour l'aider à faire passer la douleur. Le châtain mordit la lèvre du prince sous le coup de la douleur sans le faire exprès puis tenta de se calmer. L'officier Varia se mit à bouger doucement ses doigts pour laisser l'autre se faire à sa présence puis finalement, le jeune CEDEF se surprit à gémir de plaisir. Bel décida de retirer ses doigts, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration.

**Bel**: Attend, je vais juste les remplacer... par autre chose~

Il commença donc à pénétrer l'intimité du plus jeune, ce dernier se redressa d'un seul coup en pensant brièvement que c'était trop gros pour rentrer mais il supporta en fermant les yeux. Il souffla doucement tout en essayant de penser à autre chose pour se décontracter. Le prince lui caressa les cheveux.

**Bel**: C'est ça... Détends toi.

Le blond poussa lentement et finit par entrer jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta le temps que le châtain s'habitue. Basil haletait en grimaçant légèrement, il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur et tomba sur les yeux de Bel, sa frange avait du s'écarter un peu avant. Il le fixa, se perdant dans son regard vairon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond aurait un regard aussi magnifique. L'œil droit doré et le gauche argenté. Le prince se demanda brièvement pourquoi l'autre le fixait comme ça mais se mit à bouger légèrement.

**Bel**: Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

**Basil**: Belphegor-dono a... de très jolis yeux.

Basil le fixait toujours et sourit doucement en voyant les joues de Belphegor se colorées très légèrement. Puis le blond reprit ses coups de hanche en détournant le regard, gêné au possible.

**Bel**: J'aime pas mes yeux...

**Basil**: Ils sont magnifique pourtant...

**Bel**: Merci princesse.

Le châtain avait embrasser le front de Bel tout en gémissant doucement avant que l'autre ne reprenne ses coup de reins et ne fasse crier Basil, ayant touché sa prostate en un coup de rein. Le membre du CEDEF, ayant vu les étoiles au coup de rein de son amant, le supplia de recommencer, sa voix prenant des accents quelques peu aïgus et incroyablement mignon.

**Bel**: … Adorable.

Le blond avait murmurer ça avant de continuer ses vas et viens en accélérant le rythme, faisant hurler Basil dont le niveau de décibel égalait largement celui de Squalo. Ce dernier se cambra et tenta de suivre le mouvement, remuant ses hanches. Le prince se décida donc à masturber le membre gonflé de plaisir du plus jeune, celui ci passant ses bras autour du cou de Bel tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui murmurant qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

**Basil**: J'... Je vais...

**Bel**: Attend moi...

Le Varia de la tempête accéléra le mouvement alors que le châtain essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se retenir en luttant difficilement contre le plaisir qui envahissait son être à chaque coup touchant sa prostate. Le prince continua de donner de violent coup de hanches jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent ensemble, Basil retenant leur gémissement en embrassant langoureusement le blond.

Belphegor resta quelques secondes allongé sur Basil pour reprendre son souffle avant de se retirer alors que le châtain entreprit de lui caresser le dos, le blond enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune CEDEF, l'embrassant doucement au niveau de la jugulaire.

**Basil**: Belphegor-dono...

**Bel**: Appelle moi Bel ou Ouji-sama~

Quelque part dans le Manoir de la Varia, la plus jeune recrue, Fran, dit de nouveau d'une vois blasé un « Prince déchu~ ». Basil se serra un peu plus contre le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la phrase que le plus jeune prononça ensuite.

**Basil**: Finalement j'ai plus très envie de savoir ou se trouve la sortie...

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ De toute façon j'ai pus envie de te la montrer.

Basil sourit puis baissa les yeux en sentant quelque chose de dure contre le haut de sa cuisse. Il redressa la tête après s'être aperçut qu'il s'agissait du membre du prince qui était déjà de nouveau en érection.

**Basil**: ...Je peux peut-être aider cette fois ci ?

**Bel**: Oui, tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi tout à l'heure~

Basil hocha la tête et se recula avant de se pencher pour donner un coup de langue maladroit sur le gland du prince, n'ayant pas vraiment regarder lorsque ce dernier lui avait fait, ayant été trop occupé à gémir. Belphegor gémit en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du châtain en lui murmurant de continuer d'une voix emplie de luxure. Seulement Basil ne prit que le bout du membre en bouche, hésitant, se demandant si il devait le faire ou pas.

**Bel**: Va jusqu'au bout quand tu... Fais ça...

Le châtain, encourager par les mains du prince dans ses cheveux, prit l'entièreté du membre de Bel en bouche et entama de longs mouvements de vas et biens, créant un bruit de succion qui excita encore plus le blond qui écarta un peu plus les jambes en gémissant.

**Bel**: Attend je... Je vais venir...

Basil continua ses vas et viens, encourager par les gémissements du blond, caressant inconsciemment les hanches de ce dernier à l'aide du bout de ses doigts. Il continuait malgré l'avertissement, ne pensant pas que Bel allait venir de suite, mais il se redressa lorsque ce dernier se libéra dans sa bouche, avalant difficilement avant que le Varia ne lui essuie le coins des lèvres.

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Désolée princesse.

**Basil**: C'est rien...

Le châtain passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour enlever ce qu'il restait au cas ou et rougit, gêné, lorsque Belphegor le complimenta pour sa première fellation.

**Bel**: Pour une première fois tu te débrouilles très bien~

**Basil**: C'... C'est vrai ?

**Bel**: Oui, t'es encore un débutant mais t'inquiètes pas, tu vas avoir des heures de pratiques gratuites~

Basil rougit et baissa la tête alors que Bel lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Trois ans plus tard, c'était le châtain qui enseignait l'art de la fellation au Prince de la Varia, apparemment le roturier avait surpasser le prince.

_**.Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez appréciez et à la prochaine fois avec un pairing pour le moins... Étrange~<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre: **Lemonade

**Pairings: **… Euh... Un peu de tout, enfin vous verrez u_u

**Ra****ting**: M.

**Note**: C'est une fic qu'on écrit, moi et **Raiu-chan **via cette merveilleuse technologie qu'est msn. Chaque chapitre sera un lemon légèrement structuré, mais le lemon reste le principal.

**Raiu**: Yo ! Voila le nouveau chapitre et ce coup ci, c'est moi qui l'est mit en fiction ! Heureusement, Aki est passée par là pour corriger les fautes _*par se pendre*_

**Akisa**: ... J'ai aussi du corriger le message vu que Raiu avait mit "passé" au lieu de "passée", j'ai l'air d'un mec peut-être ? _*donne un coup de poêle à Raiu qui pendouille pendue à son arbre*_ Non mais. Enfin bref, un couple improbable, comme promis, j'espère que ça vous plaira~

**QUI FAIT QUOI**: Alors pour celui la, **Raiu** à fait Hibari et **Moi **(C'est marrant j'aime mettre "moi" avec une majuscule 8D) Enma !

**Réponses aux reviews (Oui je sais j'ai oublié dans le chapitre précédent mais bon... On peut pas penser à tout hein u_u"):**

**Ann O'Neem: **Alors bin, déjà, les feintes avec Fran, c'est Raiu qui les à faites x) Oui elle sert à autre choses que faire des fautes d'orthographe ._. *se prend un parpaing* Et quand elle lira ces lignes je vais me faire tuer~ Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^

**emielove: **J'ai adorer ton "Je crains le meilleur !" xD Bon bah voila, le couple tu sais maintenant c'est du Hibari Enma, alors, verdict : Mieux ou Pire ? xD

**Taisuke-kun:** Merci pour la review, j'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira autant que le précédent même si on change totalement de personnage dirons nous !

**Kuro-Squ-chan:** Merci pour la gentille review =3 Alors si tu as été surprise par le Bel Basil, t'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec nous crois moi xD Sachant que Raiu à des idées presque aussi tordues que les miennes questions couples, on va bien s'amuser~ Sinon oui t'as vu Bel à penser à sa retraite ! *SBAAFF* Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

**eric clutter:** Si tu veux tout savoir le fait que nous nous amusons à "jouer" les lemons est classer secret professionnel, notre relation ne te concerne aucunement u_u *se prend une brique lancée par Raiu* Mais quoi-euh, je défend notre honneur é_è Sinon : MOI VIVANTE, JAMAIS LUSSURIA N'AURA BASIL ! Après pour le sadisme de Bel, en même temps Basil ne lui à rien fait, et il est bien assez attendrissant pour calmer notre petit prince disons~

* * *

><p><strong>~Lemonade~<strong>

**Troisième chapitre**

Le chef du comité de disciple se dirigeait vers le toit pour piquer sa sieste habituelle, loin des bruyants herbivores de son collège. Hibari poussa la porte qui menait à son lieu habituel et il vit un suicidaire squatter sa place. Il allait mordre à mort cet herbivore roux.

**Hibari****:** Eh toi, qu'est ce tu fais là ?

L'herbivore en question, qui n'était autre qu'Enma Kozato, avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air. Ce dernier se retourna et il regarda le gardien des nuages Vongola, son air dénué d'intérêt, et incroyablement mignon par la même l'occasion, toujours collé au visage.

**Enma****:** Rien en particulier...

Hibari fronça les sourcils, cet herbivore devait être nouveau sinon il aurait déjà fuis loin d'ici rien qu'en le voyant près de lui.

**Hibari****:** Ce toit est la propriété du Chef du comité de discipline.

Le brun appuya sa phrase d'un regard qui signifiait clairement: « Tire toi de là, espèce d'herbivore. ». Enma soupira devant l'attitude du gardien des nuages, il était désespérant.

**Enma****:** C'est bon, je sais que je dérange, je m'en vais.

Il passa à côté d'Hibari, s'apprêtant à quitter le toit. Mais le brun, qui était légèrement énervé à cause du manque total de réaction de l'autre, le retient par le bras.

**Hibari****:** Attend, tu dois être punis pour avoir enfreint le règlement.

Le roux eut une légère lueur apeuré au fond du regard mais finalement son côté je-m'en-foutisme repris le dessus et il baissa les yeux.

**Enma**: De toute façon, que je me fasse frapper une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, je ne verrais pas la différence alors bon...

Hibari fut légèrement surpris par la soumission dont faisait preuve son vis à vis. Mais le regard d'Enma réveillait en lui ses instincts sadique et après avoir sortis ses tonfas, il mit un coup au Shimon, au niveau de l'estomac. Le roux recula en se tenant le ventre jusqu'à être dos au mur, à côté de la porte et il ferma un œil sous le douleur.

**Enma**: Gnh...

Kyoya s'approcha pour mettre un nouveau coup puis s'arrêta, rabaissant son bras.

**Hibari****:** Ce n'est pas amusant de te mordre à mort.

Il avait murmuré ça avant de sourire de manière sadique. Hibari se pencha dans le cou d'Enma avant de le mordre d'abord doucement puis un peu plus fort. Le rouquin n'osa même pas bouger de peur de se prendre un nouveau coup, et même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, la morsure du brun dans son cou lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

Le gardien des nuages épingla les bras du Shimon au dessus de sa tête d'une main tandis que l'autre se faufilait sous la veste du roux. Hibari continua de mordre Enma jusqu'à ce que celui ci saigne, ses canines s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre. Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit le liquide couler le long de son cou mais il se laissa faire.

Le brun lécha le sang tandis que de sa main libre, il ouvrait la veste de l'autre. Il sortit les piques d'une de ses tonfa et l'a fit passer très prés de la peau du roux pour déchirer sa chemise. Enma sursauta légèrement en sentant les piques de l'arme frôler sa peau.

**Enma****: **C'est...Nécessaire de couper mes vêtements pour me frapper ?

Apparemment il n'avait pas encore compris qu'Hibari n'allait pas uniquement le frapper.

**Hibari****: **C'est une punition spéciale.

Kyoya avait dit ça avec un petit sourire de prédateur avant de remonter le long du cou d'Enma avec sa langue. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement en sentant la langue taquine sur sa nuque, il détourna le regard tout en essayant de retenir les gémissements qui menaçaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le brun, content que l'autre réagisse, fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur le torse du Shimon, effleurant le bleue qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure avec sa tonfa. Enma grimaça légèrement au contact, surtout qu'il avait une entaille au niveau du nombril et il espérait qu'Hibari n'y toucherait pas. Cependant, ce dernier vit la blessure et il en retraça toute la longueur avec son majeur, faisant grimacer le rouquin.

**Hibari****:** Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

Le roux hésita puis il répondit en fermant les yeux.

**Enma**: C'est des gars du collège, ils m'ont coincé à la sortie, et ils avaient un couteau, j'ai la même chose dans le dos mais en plus nombreux.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et nota mentalement qu'il devrait aller régler leur compte à ces herbivores.

**Hibari****:** Tourne toi, fais moi voir ton dos.

Le regard qu'il jeta au Shimon était sans appel. Enma hocha lentement la tête et se retourna. Il enleva ensuite avec hésitation sa chemise, dévoilant son dos à Hibari. Le brun regarda les multiples entailles qui parsemaient le dos d'Enma. Il s'approcha et commença à toutes les retracer avec sa langue, faisant frissonner le rouquin qui posa ses mains sur le mur en face de lui.

Hibari passa ses mains sur le torse du rouquin avant de les descendent vers le bas ventre. Enma se cambra légèrement mais il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur en sentant ses blessures le bruler. Le brun ignora les gémissements et glissa totalement sa main droite dans le pantalon d'Enma pour en caresser une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Le rouquin gémit une nouvelle fois mais de contentement, il bougea ses hanches, souhaitant créer plus de contact avec la main du préfet. Le gardien du nuage mordilla le cou du Shimon avant d'accélérer le mouvement. Il enleva d'ailleurs sa veste car elle le gênait, ne restant qu'en chemise. Enma posa son front contre le mur frais, arquant le dos sous les caresses du chef du comité de discipline. Entre deux gémissements, il arriva à former une phrase:

**Enma****: **Au faite... Comment tu nh~ t'appelles ?

Le gardien des nuages descendit le pantalon du Boss des Shimon au niveau ses cuisses ainsi que son boxer avant de finalement daigner lui répondre.

**Hibari****:** Hibari Kyoya. Et toi ?

Le rouquin se dit qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais il ne se rappelait plus où.

**Enma****:** Kozato... Enma.

Hibari se rappelle lui aussi avoir entendu Sawada mentionner ce nom mais finalement, il s'en foutait. Il finit par faire venir son vis à vis dans sa main. Enma gémit fortement en se libérant, gardant ses mains plaquées contre le mur pour se tenir debout et il écarta un peu les jambes. Le gardien des nuages sourit sadiquement devant cette invitation inconsciente. Il sortit une de ses tonfas et la mit devant la bouche du rouquin.

**Hibari****:** Lèche.

Enma écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais s'exécuta, préférant mille fois que la tonfa soit bien humidifié lorsqu'elle entrerait...En lui. Le brun le regarda faire, satisfait que l'autre ne se mette pas à hurler sous la demande. Il retira son arme de la bouche du rouquin et il commence à la faire pénétrer dans l'intimité d'Enma. Ce dernier écarta un peu plus les jambes en se penchant vers l'avant, gémissant légèrement de douleur.

Hibari enfonça la moité de sa tonfa en Enma. Il lui embrassa la nuque pour l'aider à se détendre. Puis il commença à faire des vas et viens avec son arme. Le Shimon se pencha un peu plus en avant, écartant les cuisses autant qu'il le pouvait. Le chef du comité de discipline continua de bouger sa tonfa, le rouquin s'habituant petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende soudain Kozato gémir beaucoup plus fort. Il avait touché son point sensible.

Enma se mit à gémir abondamment ne cherchant même plus à retenir sa voix. Cela excita encore plus le gardien des nuages qui commençait à se sentir beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il le déboutonna avant de le descendre à mi-cuisses et retira son arme. Le Boss des Shimon gémit de frustration, cherchant à combler à tout pris le vide entre ses cuisses.

**Hibari****:** Patience petit herbivore.

Enfin, il disait ça mais il mourrait d'envie de passer à la suite. Cependant, cet Enma faisait ressortir son côté sadique.

**Hibari****:** Dit moi ce que tu veux.

Le rouquin rougit légèrement, puis il tourna la tête vers Hibari, toujours dos à lui, posant sa joue brûlante contre la paroi fraîche du mur.

**Enma**: Je...Viens...E...En moi...S'il te plait...

Le préfet de discipline eut un micro sourire et il s'enfonça d'un coup en Enma, le tenant fermement par les hanches. Ce dernier gémit légèrement de douleur mais il l'abandonna bien vite pour le plaisir. Le Shimon prit appuis contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, le bras autour de sa taille aidant.

Le brun soupira de plaisir avant d'entamer des vas et viens de plus en plus puissant, touchant presque à chaque fois le point sensible de son « amant ». Le rouquin posa son front contre le mur, criant son plaisir à chaque coup de reins de son amant, après tout comment pouvait-il le qualifier autrement après ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire sur le toit ?

**Enma****:** Kyoya !

Le gardien des nuages enleva une de ses mains des hanches d'Enma pour aller caresser son membre, voulant le faire venir aussi. Il alla mordiller le cou de son partenaire par la même occasion. Ce dernier gémit de plus en plus fort, le préfet butant à chaque coups sur sa prostate, il aurait voulu que le brun prononce son nom mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler correctement une phrase entre ses gémissements. Hibari sentit qu'il allait venir alors il accéléra ses mouvements. Il finit même par faire entendre ses petits soupires de plaisir au Shimon.

**Enma****:** Ah ! Mon...Dit mon...nom ! S'il te plait Kyo-Hm~

Le brun se libéra en Enma dans un râle, accédant à la demande de son partenaire.

**Hibari****:** Enma-Ah !

L'interpellé gémit et se libéra contre le mur puis il tourna le tête pour embrasser Hibari, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis le début de leurs ébats. Le brun lui retourna son baisé tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Le rouquin entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue inquisitrice d'Hibari. Ils finirent par casser le baisé et le préfet du comité disciplinaire récupéra sa veste qui trainait par terre.

Enma se laissa glisser par terre le long le mur, totalement essoufflé. Kyoya regarda son partenaire qui était complétement déshabillé et se rappela qu'ils étaient quand même dans une école. Il posa sa veste sur les épaules du Shimon.

**Hibari****:** Ta tenue n'est pas correcte. Mais pour une fois, je vais laisser passer.

**Enma**: Merci.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

**Hibari**: Ne me remercie pas Kozato Enma.

Celui ci ramena ses genoux contre son torse et resserra la veste du préfet autour de ses épaules. Hibari eut un petit sourire avant d'ajouter d'un air absolument pervers:

**Hibari****:** Mais enfreins les règles quand tu veux pour que je puisse te « punir ».

**Enma**: Je suis obliger d'enfreindre les règles...Pour être puni ?

Tout ça dit avec un petit sourire faussement innocent. Le brun se lécha les lèvres avant de lui répondre d'une fois langoureuse.

**Hibari****:** Pas forcément.

Enma leva un étrange regard ou dansait une lueur provocatrice dans celui bleu glace du brun puis murmura en le fixant.

**Enma****:** J'ai froid.

Le préfet de discipline aimait l'air provocateur du rouquin et il s'approcha de lui avant de s'accroupir pour l'entourer de ses bras. Enma se blottit contre lui et Hibari frotta sa tête contre contre le cou de son partenaire. Celui ci le laissa faire en souriant, caressant le dos du brun. Un chose était sure, il avait bien fait de monter sur le toit aujourd'hui.

_**.Fin.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, il était bien ce chapitre la ? Oui, non ? Comment ça non ? Enfin, de toute façon, que vous ayez aimez ou pas, le petit lien bleu en dessus, il est pas dangereux, et vous verrez c'est vachement marrant d'écrire un petit mot pour nous 8D<strong>


End file.
